


Day Five

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Foot Massage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Non-Sexual Feederism, Sadomasicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Murphy didn’t realise what Bellamy was doing until they were a month into their relationship. He had been sat in his tent, looking through an old book he found, when Bellamy had dumped another plate on food down next to him. This was the third plate in the last hour. It wasn’t particularly full, just a handful of berries and a piece of dry bread, but the offer still made him frown.Kinktober Day Five





	Day Five

Murphy didn’t realise what Bellamy was doing until they were a month into their relationship. He had been sat in his tent, looking through an old book he found, when Bellamy had dumped another plate on food down next to him. This was the third plate in the last hour. It wasn’t particularly full, just a handful of berries and a piece of dry bread, but the offer still made him frown.

“You trying to fatten me up, Blake?” Murphy joked as he watched Bellamy walk out the tent.

Bellamy paused in the door of the tent, his eyes bright with something Murphy couldn’t place, and his head tilted innocently to the side. “Something like that.” He left without another word, Murphy staring after him in confusion.

 

Murphy jumped when Emori flicked the towel against his bottom, laughing when he threw a glare over his shoulder. She ruffled his hair and went back to the small board of wires and circuits that Raven had given her to look through. Murphy was happy that she had found something she was good at other than theft, violence, and growing tomatoes. He just wished she wouldn’t slap his butt so much.

“Bellamy still filling you up?” She asked, throwing him a smirk.

“Ha, ha,” Murphy said blankly. “And yes, he still keeps giving me more food than I need.”

“I don’t know,” Emori shrugged. “You seem healthier lately.” She pointed out before cursing when a misplace wire sparks and caught her finger. Pausing to blow on the hot tip, she shook her hand before continuing. “Like you’re not withering away for once.”

“I was not that skinny,” Murphy protested.

Emori waved his comments away, going back to her task in hand.

Murphy ran a hand through his hair and frowned. He knew he hadn’t been healthy before, but none of them had. Survival on the ground meant that, but he was at risk or anything. He was still strong enough to fight when he needed to, still strong enough to help with the building and other manual labours. There was no reason for Bellamy to be so worried, was there?

 

Stepping into Bellamy’s tent, Murphy threw himself onto the floor. Bellamy had refused to move into one of the first rooms re-built on the Ark. Murphy had no idea why, but a part of him was happy for it. They had more privacy here. Plus, it was comfortable with the furs thrown across the floors and the spare blankets scattered on top of them. It was like the entire tent was one big bed for them to roll around on.

Huh, maybe that was why Bellamy kept the tent.

“Long day?” Bellamy laughed when Murphy moved his feet onto his lap and began fidgeting with them until Bellamy began rubbing them.

Murphy closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as Bellamy’s callous fingers began working against the tightened skin of his soles.

“Better?” Bellamy asked smugly.

Murphy pretended to think for a minute. “It will do,” He said with a shrug, looking up at Bellamy with a playful gleam in his eyes.

“Asshole.” Bellamy muttered. “I got some food for you. It’s over there.” He said as he nodded to a small bag of food in the corner of the tent.

Murphy frowned. Running his hand through his hair and sitting up slowly, he sighed. Looking at the food in the corner he thought about how much he didn’t want to eat. Not only was he full, but recently he had even been feeling a little uncomfortable lately. He pressed a quick kiss to Bellamy’s cheek before shaking his head.

“No, thanks,” He said. “I’m not hungry.”

Bellamy reached across the tent and pulled the bag over, picking a handful of berries from the bag and holding one up to Murphy’s mouth. He nodded at the fruit and smiled. “Just a bit, babe.”

Murphy sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the scent of berries invading him, before holding Bellamy’s arm and pulling it away from his face.

“I’m really not hungry,” Murphy insisted. “You eat.”

Bellamy shook his head. “This isn’t for me,” He said. “This is for you.”

Murphy groaned. “Bellamy,” He said sharply. “I am not hungry.”

“But you’re so close now.” Bellamy said suddenly, his eyes opening widely and his mouth hanging open as he realised what he had said. Clearing his throat, Bellamy looked around the tent, avoiding Murphy’s eyes.

“What does that mean?”

“N – Nothing,” Bellamy said. “It doesn’t mean anything. I swear.”

“Bellamy,” Murphy interrupted. “Are you force feeding me?”

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, messing the curls and sighing deeply to himself. He shook his head, and turned to Murphy completely, holding his shoulders and staring into his eyes.

“This isn’t what you think,” He said quickly. “I just want you to be healthy. To be safe. When you first came back, you were so fragile. Physically. Nothing could hurt you mentally, you wouldn’t let it, but the ground had taken a hit on your body. So…I spoke to Clarke and her mum about healthy ways of gaining weight, but they started asking questions, so I took it upon myself to help you.” Bellamy said, “I knew you’d be too stubborn to agree, so I just, kind of, started.”

“So, you manipulated me?” Murphy said.

“No,” Bellamy said. “Or, at least, I didn’t want to.”

Murphy sat quietly, his knees pressed to his chest and chin resting on top, and thought for a moment. He knew that Bellamy didn’t mean any harm, but it still felt like he was being lied to. Did Bellamy hate his body that much? So much that he would go out of his way to change it. He said it was for a good reason, but – but what if that was a lie?

“Murphy, what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking about whether you actually want me, like you say you do, or if I’m another project for you to complete to get Arkadia off the ground. Maybe I’m just something that needs fixing to you.”

“That’s not true,” Bellamy said.

“Bell -,”

“That’s not true!” Bellamy snapped suddenly. “You are the one thing in my life that doesn’t need fixing. You are the one _perfect_ thing in my life. Which is why I want you in my life for a very long time. I don’t care if that’s selfish because I love you. I love you and I want you to be with me for as long as you’ll have me.”

“You can’t control things like that, Bellamy. Especially not on the ground.” Murphy said. He reached his hand out and gently brushed a stray hair out of Bellamy’s eyes. He pressed a quick kiss to Bellamy’s cheek, lingering as he whispered in his ear. “I know you don’t want to hurt me, Bellamy, but sometimes you do, and it breaks my heart. Please don’t break my heart anymore.”

“I promise,” Bellamy said. “I promise.”

Murphy turned Bellamy’s head towards him and caught his lips in harsh kiss, his teeth catching his bottom lip and tugging until Bellamy gasped.

“I want to hurt you,” Murphy said. “It’s only fair.”

Bellamy’s eyes glazed over as he watched over Murphy’s face, taking in his darkened eyes and pouting lips. They moved towards each other again, their lips meeting as Murphy moved to straddle Bellamy’s hips, his hands running up his arms and gripping his shoulders tightly – too tightly – so he could push against them, making Bellamy lay against the tent floor.

His hands trailed down Bellamy’s chest before he pushed the fabric of his shirt up, stopping when it bunched up at his armpits. Murphy moved his hands across the warm skin before clawing his unclipped nails down and smirking as Bellamy hissed, his hands going to grip Murphy’s hips and pulling him down against his growing erection. Murphy moved against him, watching as the red lines that formed so quickly over Bellamy’s chest began to fade.

He pouted and tilted his head to the side. “They never last as long as they should.”

“Maybe you should try harder,” Bellamy said, his voice rough with arousal.

Murphy tutted, shaking his head. “You should keep your mouth shut. Bad boys don’t get to make requests.” He said before digging his nails against Bellamy’s stomach until the man flinched, small crescents indented in his skin.

Murphy rolled his hips downwards again and closed his eyes as he felt the heat growing in the pit of his stomach, Bellamy’s hands moving over his covered thighs as his burning eyes watched him intensely. Biting his bottom lip, Murphy’s eyes slowly opened again and smirked before he spoke.

“I know what I want to do to you.”

 

When Murphy had finished checking the heat of the wax, he returned to Bellamy’s waist. Holding the candle over the man’s chest, he turned the candle enough that the wax began to drip and laughed as Bellamy’s breath caught when it touched his skin. It wasn’t hot enough to severely burn, cooling enough to only cause slight pain, but it was enough to seize the itch growing beneath Murphy’s skin.

He didn’t understand why, or how it all started, but he had always enjoyed seeing someone in pain, the thought of it causing him to… _ache_. When Murphy had learned that Bellamy was willing to indulge his fantasy, he had been ecstatic. Finally, finally, he would have a way to full his needs, to make his dreams a reality.

“Do you like it?” Murphy asked as he wax dripped from the candle again. “Do you like when I hurt you? When I burn you. Does it feel good to hurt, does it make you excited?”

Bellamy nodded his head.

Murphy glared and slapped his hand across Bellamy’s face, light enough that it wouldn’t leave a mark. “You have to speak up,” He said. “Or else I won’t continue.”

“I like it.” Bellamy said, his voice hoarser. “I like when you hurt me.”

“Good boy,” Murphy said as he leaned down and gently kissed Bellamy’s cheek. “Shall I keep going?”

Bellamy nodded before speaking again. “Please.”

Murphy tipped the candle and watched as Bellamy’s breath caught in anticipation.

 

Murphy panted as he rode Bellamy up and down, beads of sweat moving down his body as he threw his head back and choked on a desperate moan. He began to move faster, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the tent along with the needful moans and noises the two men made.

“Fuck,” Murphy moaned. “Fuck, this is – this is so good.”

Bellamy’s hands tightened on Murphy’s hips as he pushed his hips upwards inside of him, hitting against the spot that caused Murphy’s heart to pound harder and his toes to curl against the furs.

“You feel perfect,” Bellamy said. “Fucking perfect.”

Murphy moved his hand around the back of Bellamy’s neck, curling his fingers into his hair and pulling harshly until Bellamy’s head tilted back. Murphy began kissing over the sensitive skin, only stopping when he reached halfway up again and bit the hot flesh deep enough to leave a mark.

Bellamy moaned at the sudden pain that erupted in his body, falling over the edge and coming with a shout. He pushed himself up throughout his orgasm, hitting Murphy’s prostate just enough for him to call out his name.

“ _Bellamy_!” He cried as he came.

The two fell back against the furs beneath them, their breathing harsh and unpredictable as their hearts pounded roughly in their chests. Bellamy’s hand reached for Murphy’s and he smiled when Murphy linked their fingers together. He raised the hand to his lips and kissing it gently, staring into Murphy’s blue eyes as he did.

“I do love you, Murphy.” He said.

“And I love you.” Murphy replied.

They both sat quietly, their eyes never leaving each other’s stare and their hands still connected before Bellamy sighed.

“What is it?” Murphy asked worriedly.

“I have no idea how to get this damn wax off my chest.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this! Please leave me a comment telling me what you think. I love hearing from you ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
